


Fingers Walk Your Thigh

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade knows Peter wants to ask him something, sex related, because he's avoiding both him and having sex with him... so Wade comes up with a clever plan to get his boyfriend to communicate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Walk Your Thigh

The past few days, Peter had been acting strange. There wasn’t anything too obvious but Wade noticed the little things. The way Peter couldn’t hold eye contact with him for too long, how he fidgeted when he didn’t think Wade was looking, something was off.

Plus... they hadn’t had sex for about a week now. Peter had been avoiding him, patrolling late, leaving for his university classes early. Wade’s mornings weren’t complete without Peter pinning him against the kitchen counter for pre-pancake sex.

“You wanna ask me a question,” Wade announced, leaning over into the bathroom stall his boyfriend was currently in from where he was standing on the adjacent toilet.

“Wade jesus effing- _what are you doing at my school?”_

“Right now is not the time for questions... It’s time for lists!”

Peter tried his best to calm himself as he finished up, “Lists?”

“Yes.”

“While I’m peeing?”

Wade nodded again, looking giddy. Peter was proud at how well he could interpret the expression of a mask.

“At my school?”

“Yep.”

Peter had successfully earned himself enough time to finish and zip his pants back up. He left the stall without glancing up at his boyfriend. Wade could find his own way to the sinks.

“What kind of lists to you want to make? A list of boundaries?”

“Kind of!” Wade kicked his way out of the bathroom stall, “We’re going to make a want, will, won’t list.”

“A what?”

“A list of things we want, will and won’t do in our sex life. I’m well educated in this subject, lots of youtube videos have been watched for research.”

Peter’s brow rose as he dried his hands, “That sounds questionable.”

“Youtube educational channels are actually legit.”

“So…” Peter tore an extra piece of paper towel, “Do you have a pen so I can write down…”

“What you want from sex, what you’re willing to do in sex-”

“How’s that different?”

“Want is what you definitely want or need, willing is common ground. So maybe you might not constantly think about having sex out on the balcony in the middle of the day but you’d be _willing_ to do it if I wanted to do it.”

“That’s… specific and something I’m probably going to see on your list isn’t it?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny until we swap papers and highlight what we like and don’t like.”

“Why are we doing this?”

“More to the point, why are we only doing this now? Communication is a key part to making relationships work.”

“I thought that was pancake sex.”

“That too.”

“Okay… this sounds like a great idea but we’re still in the public washroom at my school. Not saying that I don’t want to do this, I do, but later. Right now can I just tell you what I want since you’ve obviously figured out why I’ve been avoiding you.”

“ _You’ve been avoiding me?_ ” Wade gasped dramatically, holding his hand to his chest and backing into the door of a stall.

Peter rolled his eyes, crumpling the paper towel and throwing it at him. “I um… I’ve been thinking and I… well obviously you’re fine with me asking for things if you’re willing to make a whole damn list about it so…”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby boy. I’ve got you.”

Which he knew, Peter knew that all too well. Wade was a surprisingly supportive boyfriend, a little clingy sometimes, but more into a functional relationship than people would have believed. Even though their idea of a functional relationship usually meant licking syrup and other condiments off each other’s bodies most mornings. Peter really missed morning pancakes and the only way to get that back was to talk about this.

“I uh… want you to spank me.”

Peter braced himself for the ‘have you been a bad boy’ joke, the teasing comments about how naughty Peter was, even for Wade to be grossed out or demean him for sexualizing a form of punishment. All the things that had consumed his mind and made him too nervous to ask Wade to do this with him.

“I’m game. Do you have any boundaries you want to talk about?”

“I…” Peter blinked. “You’re cool with that?”

“Dirty talk? Paddle, belt, or just hand? Bare skin or pants?”

“Okay, definitely cool with it… and providing a lot of options that I don’t quite know what to do with. I uhm… hand? Bare? You always dirty talk anyway and that’s… that’s never been a problem.”

Wade stepped forward, tilting his head as he whispered close to Peter’s ear, “You like when I talk dirty to you baby boy?”

“Ah…” Peter cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly but he didn’t step back. “We are still at my school.”

“Want me to bend you over, spank you right here where anyone could walk in and see you?”

That struck something in Peter, it was both an incredible turn on and a turn off at the same time. “I…” He slowly shook his head and Wade instantly changed his stance, he stood up straighter and gave Peter some room. “I like the idea of that, but as a reality…”

Wade nodded, running his hands up and down Peter’s arms. “Let’s go home and I’ll talk extensively about how I’m going to spank you in public from the privacy of our bedroom.”

“Wade.”

“Or not? No dirty talk? Duct tape my mouth shut? No stitching it shut, that’s always a disaster.”

“Wade. I am on campus right now.”

“Yes, we went over that- unless that entire conversation was in my head that’s happened before and if so my B- so that’s why we should go home and I will slap that pert lil bum-”

“Wade, I’m on campus because I have class. I am currently late to a class and I have a boner, both because of you.”

“Skip class.”

“That is not what responsible students do.”

“Petey this is what university is for, skipping class every now and then to get spanked by your totally drop dead- in the most literal sense- sexy boyfriend. How many more classes do you have today?”

“Just this one.”

“And you’re already late! So save yourself the embarrassment of trying to walk in without disturbing class and catch up tomorrow. I know you have at least two people who can give you their notes if you miss class for a superhero emergency so get the notes later for this sexy butt emergency.”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Peter sighed, checking his watch. “Come on, we’ll pick up lunch on the way home and then you can have your way with me.”

“Yay!” Wade cheered, clapping his hands together.

.  
.

“I’m going to start out with a light smack okay? Let me know if it’s too much.”

Peter nodded, swallowing his nerves. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his boyfriend, it wasn’t that he wasn’t incredibly turned on by being put over Wade’s lap sans pants. The anticipation of Wade’s hand raised in the air above his ass was contributing to his nerves but it wasn’t the cause of it. It was the vulnerability of it all. Whenever he and Wade tried bondage, it was Wade that got webbed to the bed - or tied, or taped- and Peter had control. Now Peter was laying on Wade’s lap, legs spread, ass bare and he felt small.

Then Wade’s hand struck him and he gasped. It was a faint touch, less of a slap and more of a brush. His hand lingered, stroking Peter’s backside and making him shiver. But that tiny spark that shot through him was enough.

“Harder,” Peter ordered, finding his confidence again.

Wade didn’t ask if he was sure, he could hear it in his voice, and he slapped Peter’s ass. Actually slapped it this time and making an audible smack that Peter barely heard over his own moan. Wade palmed his cheek for only a moment before striking again, on his other cheek, and Peter arched his back, pushing his erection against Wade’s leg. This was incredible. Each slap made Peter rock in his boyfriend’s lap, the sensation was strong and his ass was getting hotter with each hit and he couldn’t stop moaning and demanding for Wade to slap him harder.

Alternating between Peter’s asscheeks, Wade spanked Peter until he was sobbing and hard in his lap, until Peter was gripping onto the bedsheets as he thrust his ass in the air for the next slap because he had gone nonverbal with pleasure. Peter writhed in his lap, stomach rubbing Wade’s erection that he couldn’t wait to shove between the superhero’s red cheeks. They were warm to the touch and he was going to have to lotion Peter to keep his skin from getting too raw, and it was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen in his life.

“You’re so hot, baby boy,” Wade finally spoke, having let Peter enjoy the spanking in silence to gage whether or not he was really into it. Now that was abundantly evident, he let his words fill the space between Peter’s moan and the loud smacks. “Can’t get enough of this can you? Bet you want me to go harder don’t you? Make your ass so red and sore that you won’t be able to sit down for the next week. So you’ll struggle to sit still in class and everyone will know exactly what you’ve been doing.”

Peter moaned, thrusting his hips against Wade’s leg, “Yes. Yes do that!”

“Hmm,” Wade paused, resting his hand on Peter’s burning cheeks and stroking them gently. “I don’t know if you deserve that.”

“Please,” Peter whined and Wade almost gave in. He tapped Peter’s ass gently before fanning his fingers out and squeezing. Peter sobbed.

“Have you been a bad boy, Peter? Bad enough to have your ass slapped raw?”

He nodded frantically, “Yes!”

“What bad things have you done?” Wade cooed, letting his fingers slip between Peter’s cheek. He didn’t push in, but he let one finger rest against Peter’s hole with just enough pressure that if Peter thrusted back, it would go in.

Peter wasn’t paying enough attention, however, he was rambling to himself, trying to figure out something he could say to make Wade keep going when he finally blurted out, “I skipped class!”

“And that’s why I spanked you before. Gotta do better than that baby boy.”

“I… I uhm…”

“Too much of a good boy, aren’t you? Good boys don’t get spankings Parker.”

Peter whined, lifting his ass up to invite more punishment but ended up gasping when Wade’s finger slipped into him. It burned from lack of lube but Peter started thrusting himself back onto his single finger, desperate for contact.

“Wanna fuck yourself on my hand baby boy?”

“Yes, but-” Peter rocked back and forth, his body was trembling in Wade’s lap. “Want you to… please Wade spank me. I’m bad I swear. Please!”

“Hmm, I dunno.”

“Plea- AH!”

Wade had pulled his hand away from Peter’s ass, yanking his finger out only to come back down with a loud smack on the right cheek. He struck him hard and Peter moved with it, slamming his hips down into Wade’s lap. He could hear the hitch in Peter’s breath, could feel his cock pulsing against his leg. Wade smirked and slapped Peter one last time, hard and loud and he used his hand to pull Peter closer into his lap, pressing his leg against Peter’s erection. His entire body shook and the sounds, desperate and satisfied, were music to the merc’s ears.

Peter collapsed in Wade’s lap. He didn’t bother getting up, didn’t complain or apologize about the wet mess on Wade’s lap and all over his own stomach. “That was incredible,” he sighed, pleased and faraway.

“You were incredible,” Wade echoed. He wanted this on video so he could play this all the time, whether Peter was there or not. Needed to relive this moment as much as humanly possible.

“My ass stings.”

“Kinda the point.” But Wade was already lifting Peter up and laying him stomach first on the bed. Peter was already half asleep so he didn’t bother trying to see where Wade was going. He regretted not paying attention at the cold sensation on his ass that had him gasping and wide awake in a second.

“What the hell?” Peter shouted, but there was no weight behind his words because he was already relaxing into the soothing touch. The cold lotion and Wade’s gentle hands massaging over his sore butt, it was heaven after a session like that.

“You were amazing, you were so good Peter.” Wade murmured in his ear, soft and attentive, making Peter feel warm and safe.

“Next time… I want you to fuck me after. While my ass is still burning.”

Wade groaned loudly and Peter smirked, proud of himself. “But right now… I want you to cuddle with me until I fall asleep. Then maybe order some pizza. I think we’re gonna be hungry when we wake up and I am not leaving this bed.”

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Wade kissed the back of Peter’s neck and snuggled up behind him, spooning him carefully. Peter didn’t include this in his instructions, but when they woke up, before they ordered pizza, he was going to give Wade the best ‘thank you’ blow job of his life.


End file.
